You're My Future
by KatieSchuester
Summary: When Will returns back from Nationals, Emma is waiting for him. /one shot on what I think should of happened at Nationals/


**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't written anything in like forever, and after watching the ending of Nationals this needed to be done. Although we only got six seconds, the moment was pretty cute, but this was my take on what should have happened. Next season looks like great things for Wemma, but I just don't want to wait! I hope you guys like this. (I heard that wemma were supposed to kiss in the episode, but it got cut. Not sure if its true but if it is I will forever hate RIB. -_-)**

**You Are My Future**

They had lost at Nationals. They didn't even place, which had been remotely upsetting due to the fact they had worked so hard. All their efforts wasted for nothing. Will sighed. Maybe he had been focusing too hard on his Broadway dream, and not enough about the kids. They seemed to be taking it quite well though.

He wished he had asked Emma to chaperone with him. He had missed her a lot, and couldn't wait to tell her that he wasn't leaving. When he had visited New York, a quarter of his brain said that he should go. This had been his dream (ever since he was young) and now he was getting that offer to pursue it.

But then when he saw the kids up on stage, he knew that it wasn't his place anymore. It was their turn to be in the spotlight. His passion was teaching and being the director of the glee club. His teenage days were over now.

The bus journey back to McKinley seemed a quiet one. Rachel and Finn were acting all loved up on the front seat due to their reunion. Her head rested on his shoulder as she told him all the things that he had missed since their breakup a few months ago. Quinn watched with a jealously that only she could hold. Berry would always get everything; she gritted her teeth and tried to focus on something else.

Everyone else was asleep. They all seemed extremely tired from the trip, after all, it wasn't everyday you got to visit New York. They were almost back to McKinley, where all their parents would be waiting eagerly for them – surprisingly due to their loss.

Finally when they pulled up, Will got up the awake the sleeping children. Rachel gently shook Puck awake as Quinn made no action to move whatsoever. When they were all awake, they groggily got off the bus, not happy that they had had to be awoken in such a manner.

Rachel seemed full of energy however. "Dad, Dad!" she said happily, running over to them. The dads chuckled to eachother and hugged their daughter.

"We missed you, Rachel." They both said at the same time.

"So much happened, and I have so much to tell you!" she began to jump up and down. Mr C. Berry chuckled.

"I think this is one for the car, hon. Thank you Mr Schuester, bye." The dads and Rachel waved and headed to the car.

Will smiled as he saw all the glee kids drag their suitcases along the gravel to meet their parents. Each said goodbye to him and he chuckled.

"Will!" shouted a sweet voice from behind him. He recongised it instantly.

"Emma?" he said while turning around. It was definitely her.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York!" she asked, puzzled. He smiled and shrugged.

"I declined April's offer, Em." He said softly, as her hazel eyes widened.

"But it was your dream Will!"

"It WAS my dream. When I went to New York and saw those glee kids perform I learnt something. It's their turn to be in the spotlight. My time is up, and I'd much rather coach the glee club, and do what I'm passionate about. You taught me that Em."

"I can't believe that you are just throwing this opportunity away!"

"I'm not throwing it away. I couldn't just leave, not now."

"Why?"

"Because I'd miss you too much." Emma's heart skipped a beat. What exactly was he trying to say? They were alone in the parking lot now. Everyone had left just leaving the two looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Emma Pillsbury, and I want YOU to be my future." He grew closer to her and stroked her cheek. Slowly, her eyes drew to his lips and then back up into his.

"I just need to know if you still love me. Love me back." She silenced him by crashing her lips onto his. He eagerly returned the kiss as her hands began to get tangled in his brown, fluffy curls. The kiss was slow, yet passionate as they held onto eachother so close that either of them would only stop for air. All of the feelings that they had gained for each other, since Carl and Holly had came into the picture, The Rocky Horror Debacle, and everything. They had missed each other's touch.

She then pulled away and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too. So much." He tilted her chin back up and he kissed her again. Their tongues duelled as a small breeze began to blow their hair.

XX

Will began to smile to himself the next day he arrived back at his work place. He was glad to be back and saw a note on his desk.

_Look in the Spanish Block hallway. _

He would recognise Emma's handwriting from anywhere. Slowly, he began to make his way there, the glee kids behind him on their way to the final glee club meeting of the year.

Emma stood there, and she tucked her hair behind her ear. As he approached he saw her begin to smile happily. She was still on cloud nine from her kiss with Will the previous evening.

Then his eyes were drawn to the banner that was above her head. 'Congratulations New Directions. 12th Place at Nationals. Good on ya!' it read. He began to grin.

"Did you make this?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it." His grin spread wider across his face. He reached out his arm and put it around her shoulder. She stepped closer to him and began to grin at him, as she remembered their kiss. He could tell that this was going to bring great things for their relationship.

"No other show choir who finished in twelfth place has ever felt so honoured". He said and she smiled as the pair admired the banner together.


End file.
